CreativityTheEmotion (fictional character)
ASBusinessMagnet's Headquarters | gender = Female | occupation = * ASBusinessMagnet's pseudo-lead emotion and figurehead | alias = * KreemumoLaEmocio (in Esperanto)This name is only revealed via parody subtitles activated via the CC feature. | faction = * Her parody establishment * Pixar fandom's Discord servers (formerly) | role = * Figurehead and creator of Andersen's Mind | notable = * Being everything Riley's Joy is and everything she isn't * Making every single parody on her website (except for the ones that Riley made) * Being the flagship creator and "mascot" of Andersen's Mind | counterparts = * Various other versions of Joy * Hermann Fegelein (''Downfall'' parodies) (as the most often assumed form of "creator" for various parodists) | allies = * The Russian VAs of Inside Out | enemies = }} Not to be confused with the parodist of the same name. CreativityTheEmotion is the figurehead and supposed creator of Andersen's Mind and ''Inside Out'' parodies as a whole; in early parodies, she was more of a fictional character and a pseudo-creator, with her logo sometimes appearing on its own, rather than alongside ASBusinessMagnet's. However, her true origins are not made clear, and her backstory is only established in her fanfic CreativityTheEmotion Recounts. In CreativityTheEmotion Recounts CreativityTheEmotion introduces herself, stating the rough state of affairs in her own surroundings, which are revealed to be the mind of the author, who used to be known as "ASBusinessMagnet" at the time. In it, there are two teams of emotions, each speaking only one language, and Creativity fills in the role of English-speaking Joy. Then, CreativityTheEmotion Recounts reveals several situations at her workplace, including the circumstances of her own appearance. In parodies The CreativityTheEmotion logo, featuring a six-pointed golden asterisk-like construct to the left and her wordmark in light blue, appears fairly often throughout the channel's videos. As a general rule, prior to late 2018, whenever only a single logo can fit in [[Andersen's Mind (main series promotional material)|promotional material for Andersen's Mind]], it's CreativityTheEmotion's, as it fits into the Inside Out theme better. However, whenever two logos are used, Creativity's appears second (as in the YouTube channel's original full name, "ASBusinessMagnet / CreativityTheEmotion"), owing to this implied subordination. However, as of October 21, 2018, the channel was simply renamed to "CreativityTheEmotion", eliminating this point of confusion as to there being two different creators of Andersen's Mind, but introducing a different point of confusion within the setting of Recounts, as the mind's host and lead emotion have the exact same name. Creativity herself has only one line in the credits stinger of The Emotions play Minecraft: Java Edition, inviting others to appear in future installments of the series. Elsewhere In addition to the website with the name, there was a Tumblr sideblog named "creativitytheemotion" which posted updates to Andersen's Mind, as well as other branded content, such as "CreativityTheEmotion's Pixar Marathon", which is named so despite not being written in-character as Creativity. In addition, there was the short-lived CreativityTheEmotion Inside Out / DDLC Parodies Discord, in which the server owner had a role named "Everything Riley's Joy is and everything she isn't", referencing the first mention of Creativity in Andersen's Mind - Trailer 2: Behind the Scenes. Comparisons Riley's Joy Notes References Category:Characters from other fictional sources